


Unraveled

by ferix79



Series: Trans Chocobros [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, FFXV kinkmeme, Face-Sitting, Kink Meme, M/M, Noct has had top surgery if that matters to you, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans!Noctis, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: "Noct, buddy,” it was funny, how they’d been dating for over a year and Prompto still called him ‘buddy’, “my man, I’d go down on you in a second.” After proclaiming such he licked a warm path up Noctis’ neck and around the shell of his ear, and all the blood that had been in Noctis’ cheeks suddenly fled south.





	Unraveled

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeeee, more writing trans characters. This time a PWP for a KM prompt. 
> 
> [KM Prompt](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=1688776#cmt1688776)
> 
> If you're worried about anything dysphoria inducing, I'll try to sum up my word choice here- Noct has had top surgery like I said in the tags, so his chest is flat and healed up. He's about 1 year post-op. When referring to his genitals I used the words clit, manhood, opening/entrance, and sometimes describe how he's slick or wet, but I didn't use anything more distinctly feminine like vagina or pussy. Hope that helps, friends. 
> 
> Unedited and written in just a few hours so plz excuse any errors.

 

"Noct, buddy,” it was funny, how they’d been dating for over a year and Prompto still called him ‘buddy’, “my man, I’d go down on you in a _second_.” After proclaiming such he licked a warm path up Noctis’ neck and around the shell of his ear, and all the blood that had been in Noctis’ cheeks suddenly fled south.

It was a drunken promise made just past one in the morning on the day Noctis turned twenty. After much persuading, and his father’s approval, they were allowed a night out at a club to celebrate his birthday. Drunk on brightly colored cocktails, Prompto was shamelessly honest. Gladio and Ignis were with them, of course, but the club was so loud that there was no way they’d heard Prompto’s dirty little secret, even if they were standing right next to them.

Prompto stayed the night after—or day, as it were—but didn’t bring up the idea again. Not over breakfast, and not when they were pressed up against each other on the couch the next night, shirtless as they both reveled in the feeling of Prompto’s hands running over Noctis’ chest. He was almost a year post-op and the new sensation was _wonderful._ It wasn’t even a turn-on kind of thing—well, it _could_ be—Noct was much more interested in how awesome it made him feel, compared to all his months, _years_ of binding.

But anyway, he was digressing. So yeah, Prompto didn’t bring it up again. It wasn’t as if Noctis was embarrassed to ask; they’d done _stuff_ before, Noctis had gone down on Prompto, for example, just not _that stuff_. Noctis was worried, and a little scared, though he wouldn’t admit it, that Prompto was just, y’know…not interested. In doing _that_. He couldn’t pinpoint why he felt that way; maybe he just assumed Prom wouldn’t want his mouth down there.

It took him a solid two weeks, but he built up the confidence to bring up the idea to his boyfriend bit by bit.

“Noct,” he said, when Noctis told him how he felt. The glasses he wore for homework and reading only added to the dead serious look he fixed on him, “my mouth belongs all over you. Inside, outside, I don’t really care. Just say the word; I would _gladly_ put my tongue wherever you want it.”

Noctis hesitated, not sure how to respond. He didn’t think he would get this far, honestly. “Anywhere?”

“Well, I don’t really wanna put my tongue in your _ear_ , but if that’s what you’re in to—” Noctis rewarded him with a pillow to the face, and all Prompto could do was laugh.

“You know that’s not what I meant!”

“I know, I know. But yes, _anywhere_ ,” He reassured, setting the pillow aside. “Did you…wanna try something? Sorry I didn’t bring it up sooner. I didn’t want to make you feel dysphoric or anything.” Prompto cast him an apologetic look. He was pretty good at reading Noctis on any given day, and Noctis was pretty good at signaling what he wanted, but everyone made mistakes once in a while.

“No, it’s okay, that makes sense. Thanks,” he offered, willing the uneasiness to pass, “But, uh, yeah. I was kind of, um, interested. In some things.”

“What kind of things?” a smile bloomed on Prompto’s face as he waggled his eyebrows and reached across the table to take both of Noctis’ hands in his. He gave Prompto’s hands a light squeeze on instinct and could almost hear the ‘ _C’mon, babe’_ that Prom would use to encourage him.

Noctis’ eyes widened for a second. That was such a loaded question; oh the _possibilities_. He couldn’t deny all the _things_ he’d been imagining since Prompto put the idea in his head. There were lots of options…it was difficult to pick just one.

“Well,” he had to settle on something, though, “if you went down on me,” and Prompto was smiling already, he liked where this idea was going, “do you think I could be on top?”

The smile faded out of Prompto’s eyes for just a few seconds, his mind processing what Noct meant. “Oh!” he gasped, having envisioned what position Noctis was implying, “Yeah, we can like, totally—wow—yeah. Let’s do it,” he finally said, “We could like, have dinner together, turn the lights down low…”

“You really want Iggy to cook us dinner before we fuck?”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

 

* * *

 

Regardless, dinner was had and the lights were turned down low, but Noctis still felt anxious about the whole ordeal. Not that he didn’t want to go through with it, more like the anxiety he felt before he tried something new and he didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t know how obvious he was being, but Prompto picked up on his apprehension.

“You gotta relax, Noct,” Prompto said, climbing onto the bed and embracing him from behind, his hands wandering under Noctis’ shirt to trace over his abs and through the dark hair curling down below his boxers. “Whatever you feel, let me know, okay? Cause between you and me,” he kissed along Noctis’ neck and up over his ear, mirroring that night in the club, “I really like doing this. But I want you to enjoy it more.”

“Okay…” Noct murmured, arching back into his boyfriend and letting his hands slide through fluffy blonde hair. Piece by piece their clothes were discarded and Noctis ended up sitting atop Prompto’s chest, warm hands squeezing his thighs.

“Are we doing okay so far?” Prom asked and Noctis nodded, eyes still a little distant and lips swollen from being kissed senseless. He grinned, raking his nails gently over those plush thighs, savoring the slick, swollen heat that sat just below his sternum. His hands cupped Noctis’ ass, urging him up onto his knees as Prompto spoke again.

“So you’ll put your knees on either side of my head,” he instructed, reaching down and letting the pads of his fingers just graze Noct’s manhood, running all the way from his taint up over his clit. Noctis moaned in surprise, a shiver running through his whole body, “And the good thing about this position is that you get to control how much you want. So if it’s too much just pull away, okay?”

“Yeah,” he affirmed, and with one last look into Prompto’s eyes he shifted up, situating his knees on either side of his boyfriend’s head. He took a deep breath. There was no reason to rush things, so he didn’t come down too hard to start with. He lowered himself just enough, until he could feel Prompto’s breath against his already hot skin.

Hands gripped his thighs again, along the back this time, and Prompto gave a cursory lick along his labia. He felt thighs tense under his hands and smirked, pleasure already rushing through him at Noct’s reaction. “You’re perfect,” he said, giving Noct just a second to let the words sink in before flattening his tongue and swathing a wide path over his opening and all the way up to his swollen clit. Noctis curled over Prom, threading his hands in his hair as he moaned, but Prompto didn’t stop there. The devilish tip of his tongue settled right under Noctis’ clit and flicked side to side, making the most _lewd_ sound Noctis had ever heard in his life, but his body couldn’t lie. His thighs quaked under Prompto’s hold, and when Prom ducked down for a breath he actually heard him giggle.

“You’re enjoying this,” it was a gloat, not a question, but Noct didn’t care how much he gloated as long as he _kept going_.

“Of course I am,” he replied, being so bold as to grip and pull lightly on Prompto’s hair. He wasn’t about to just shove his boyfriend’s face against his manhood, but he couldn’t say the idea wasn’t tempting. Instead, he dropped himself a little lower and encouraged Prom to get back to it.

He paid more attention to his clit, first, lapping over it with a firmer pressure before closing his lips around the swollen nub. A chorus of moans, louder this time, spilled forth from Noctis’ lips, unbridled by modesty or pride. Oh, Noctis _liked_ that. He continued with it, then, sucking while he twirled his tongue around what length Noctis had. The sensation of giving a blow job drifted through the back of his mind, and he wondered if that was why Noct enjoyed this in particular, if it gave him the same idea. A good question for later, he figured.

Fooling around on the outside was all well and good, but Prompto was eager to get _inside_ and really rock Noctis’ world. He moved his hands off Noct’s thighs to spread him open and get him used to the sensation of hands being closer to his entrance. After a few more moments he let one hand stray lower, rubbing along the slick skin below his clit. He cupped his tongue over Noctis’ clit, letting it just lay there and roll up against the sensitive bundle of nerves. One finger pressed up against his entrance and then dipped in, probing carefully along the soft walls.

Prompto didn’t detect much change after one finger—though Noctis seemed thankful for the brief break to catch his breath—so another soon joined it. He pressed his fingers up towards himself, gently delving deeper inside Noctis while he sought out his sweet spot. This was something they’d done before, so Prom was eager to combine the more familiar sensations with his tongue.

The change in Noct’s demeanor started slow, as it usually did. He found the spot he was looking for and kept a gentle pressure on it, then brought his tongue back in on the action. He switched over to longer licks with his tongue flat, and hummed in satisfaction when the thighs bordering his head started to shake and tense at an uneven pace.

His lips closed around Noctis’ clit while his fingers picked up the pace, pulsing up against that spot deep inside him that was edging him nearer to release by the second. When he felt Noctis tightening around his fingers he knew it wouldn’t be long.

Between Prompto’s fingers and tongue Noctis was absolutely drowning in pleasure, so much that he almost couldn’t find a moment to breathe. His hips began to thrust naturally in time with Prom’s fingers while little whines and keens tumbled forth from his lips. He was shocking himself—he was _never_ this vocal, but between the double onslaughts of pleasure he didn’t have the control to restrict his moans. A familiar heat was pooling in his groin, but it was swirled with something unfamiliar. It was _more_ , so much more than he’d ever felt, but he didn’t think the end result would be any different—!

Before he could even try to warn Prompto, Noctis’ orgasm spread through him like lightning, pulsing tight against his boyfriend’s fingers. Prompto had no intention of stopping, though. He redoubled his efforts, sucking and flicking his tongue over Noctis’ clit while his body kept contracting. In the heat of the moment his fingers slipped out and, covered in Noctis’ own slick, he used that hand to start jerking himself off, the natural lubricant feeling like a dream across his own skin. It only took a few more moments for his clever tongue to bring the reaction out of Noctis he was looking for.

Noctis’ mind went to static as his orgasm intensified, and then the most gratifying rush of release he’d ever felt swept through his body.

With his lips still locked around Noctis’ clit, the cum that gushed out of his boyfriend flowed down his chin and neck and into the sheets. Unfortunate about the bed, but that sensation was like nothing else in the world. He hoped Noctis wanted to do this again soon, because Prompto came harder than he ever remembered at the feeling of Noct coming on top of him.

Just as he settled into the afterglow of an amazing orgasm, Noctis went limp as a rag doll on top of him.

“Whoa! Heeeyyy, buddy, you’re alright!” his hands flew up to catch Noct underneath his arms, and then shifted him to the side so he could collapse into the mattress. Not that he didn’t _love_ the idea of putting his tongue deep into Noctis, but he wasn’t interested in suffocating. Death on account of amazing oral skills. Hmm…sounded awesome on paper, but not so much in real life, Prompto decided.

“Oh my god, _Prom,_ ” Noctis slurred, blinking himself awake as he tried to figure out how he had come to lie down, “I-I’ve never come that hard, holy _shit_.” He pulled his arms and legs in close, curling onto his side.

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” he said, and with only a little extra pride behind it. He was certainly ready to accept compliments on his expertise for the rest of the night, but he noticed that Noctis was actually _shivering_ , and all because of him. That was the only compliment he needed, really. He was tempted to change the soiled sheets, but the over-stimulated Noctis took priority. After cleaning his own cum off his hand he pulled the comforter up over both of them, covering the wetness with a pillow.

Noctis accepted the blanket with a grateful gaze, but snorted at his boyfriend’s gloating. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Anything, for you,” Prompto cooed, pressing a kiss to Noctis’ lips before settling down beside him. As he drifted off, Prompto’s distinct taste mingling with his own on his lips, he decided that they _definitely_ had to do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Exploring trans head canons and characters has been fun for me so far. 
> 
> So this fic implies that Prom has a decent amount of experience is regards to sex, and if you were curious I was imagining that he fooled around with several people before he started dating Noct, so basically he brings a lot to the bedroom for Noctis haha. 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
